La capitaine de la quatorzième division
by Britanylou
Summary: Réécriture avec quelques nouveaux personnages. Sakura Milasori va être recruté en tant que capitaine de la quatorzième division nouvellement construit au Seireitei, à cause de son incroyable pression spirituelle qui intrigue les capitaines des autres division. Heureusement le petit capitaine Hitsugaya seras toujours à ses côtés, ainsi que son zanpakuto un peu spécial.
1. Chapter 1

**je ne possède pas bleach évidemment, sauf mon personnage et les autres OC.**

Chapitre 1 :

Soul Society, monde où les âmes reposent en paix, encadrer par les shinigamis : Dieu de la mort en japonais, ces guerriers ont pour missions de descendre sur Terre afin d'envoyer les âmes perdu à la Soul Society. Et de tuer les Hollow : monstre mangeur d'âmes, pour ainsi préserver l'équilibre du monde. Les Shinigamis, sont formés dans une école, ou ils apprennent le combat à mains nues, au zanpakuto (épée) et la maitrise de leurs pressions spirituelles. Puis après être diplômé de cette école ils sont envoyés selon leurs capacités dans les 13 différentes divisions du Sereitei : par exemple s'ils ont des capacités à soigner ils seront dirigés vers la 4ème division spécialisée dans les soins.

Au Sereitei, ce jour-là, une réunion d'urgence avait lieu, les capitaines des 13 divisions se sont réunis, le capitaine de la 1ère division était assis face aux 12 autres capitaines formant une rangée devant lui, il présidait comme toujours le conseil des capitaines.

-Messieurs et mesdames, ceci est une alerte rouge. Notre équipe de recherche à détecter une forte pression spirituelle au Sud, une pression inconnue. Présenta le capitaine Yamamoto de la 1ère division.

-Inconnu ? Demanda le capitaine Ukitake de la 13ème.

-C'est étrange, avez-vous envoyé une équipe ? Demanda la capitaine Unohana de la 4ème division.

-Oui mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis, nous avons perdu le contact. Répondit la capitaine de la 2ème division, Soï Fon.

-De plus il semblerait que cette force spirituelle se déplace, elle est suivi par un groupe, on dirait qu'elle fuit ce groupe. Déclara le capitaine Kurotsuchi de la 12ème division.

-Tu veux dire que cette choses, ou cette personne qui détient cette force spirituelle essaye de fuir un groupe de… c'est quoi d'ailleurs ce groupe. Demanda le capitaine de la 8ème division Kyoraku.

-Des âmes, mais qui ont eux aussi une pression spirituel, certes moins importantes que l'autres mais assez fortes pour faire partit d'une de nos divisions.

-A quel point est élevée la première pression spirituelle ? Demanda Kempachi capitaine de la 11ème division, une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, vous avez tous sentit depuis quelques jours comme un poids sur vos épaules ? Et une baisse de moral chez vos hommes accompagné d'une fatigue constante et inexpliqué ? S'enquit le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

Tous les capitaines, secouaient la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-Et bien ce n'est pas une maladie, mais la pression spirituelle de cette chose ou de cette personne.

-Tu veux dire que cette chose ou peu importe ce que c'est aurait une pression spirituelle que l'on ressent alors qu'elle est à des kilomètre de nous ! C'est plus que satisfaisant ! Repris le capitaine de la 11ème impatient de se mesurer à sa nouvelle proie.

-C'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse ? Te battre ? Kempachi réfléchis un peu ! Si on subit cette pression spirituelle c'est que non seulement elle n'est pas contrôlée, mais en plus c'est qu'elle surpasse notre pression spirituelle propre. Raisonna le capitaine Aizen capitaine de la 5ème division.

-C'est bien ça qui est intéressant ! Répliqua Kempachi.

-Cela suffit ! Hurla le commandant de la 1ère division.

Le silence s'installa et tous les capitaines apportèrent leurs regards sur le commandant Yamamoto.

-J'aimerais avoir un aperçu du détenteur de cette pression spirituelle. Est-ce possible ? Finit-il par dire

-Oui, commandant. Nemo ! Ramène-toi ! Hurla le capitaine de la 12ème.

Sur ces mots une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres attachés en nattes apparu au côté de son capitaine.

-Mais qui m'a refilé une vice-capitaine aussi incompétente ! Qu'attend-tu montre leurs !

La vice-capitaine Nemo, installa un drap blanc tendu contre un des murs de la salle et projeta à l'aide d'un ordinateur une partie de la forêt Sud.

-Ce que vous allez voir, c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment même. Dit Nemo en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Sur l'écran :

Un groupe d'homme armé d'épées et de lances avançait prudemment sans le moindre bruit, comme si ils traquaient quelque chose ils avançaient prêt à sauter sur leur proies. Soudain celui qui semblait être à la tête du groupe s'arrêta :

-On s'arrête pour la nuit elle n'a pas l'air d'être dans les alentours.

-_Elle ? demanda Kempachi_

_-Chut ! Répliquèrent les autres capitaines_

Le petit groupe faisait du feu, mangeais et buvais dans un silence lourd et tendu, puis un homme se leva :

-Je prends le premier tour de garde.

-Ouais, c'est ça essaye de pas t'endormir comme la dernière fois ! Sa évitera qu'elle nous pique des provisions. S'exclama un autre ironiquement

-Ferme là !

-Sa suffit tous les deux, Jim va monter la garde ! Quant à toi Will, tu prendras le deuxième tour de garde !

Le dénommé Jim se dirigea vers une souche d'arbre sur lequel il s'y assit en taillant un morceau de bois avec son couteau de poche, pendant que les autres se couchèrent autour du feu.

_- Bien, maintenant, cherche la personne qui détient la pression spirituelle Nemo._

L'image réduite, montra aux capitaines une distance d'environ 10 kilomètres entre deux feux de camps. Le premier étant celui du groupe d'homme le deuxième devait obligatoirement appartenir à « elle ». Nemo zooma donc sur le deuxième feu de bois :

Deux personnes apparus à l'écran, une femme aux longs cheveux vert comme les feuilles des arbres, ses yeux, eux était d'un rouge ardent comme les flammes, sa peau légèrement bronzé semblait parfaite. Elle portait une robe bleu qui descendait jusqu'à ces pieds nues rappelant une cascade. Accompagné d'une jeune fille extrêmement belle, à la peau pâle, aux cheveux d'or attaché en queue de cheval découvrant des anneaux noirs à ses oreilles et laissant une frange tombé sur ses sourcils, elle avait des yeux argentés qui brillait à la lumière de la lune, elle portait un débardeur blanc, un pantalon en jean blanc ainsi qu'une veste et des bottes en cuir noirs, un fourreau bleu était accroché à sa ceinture noir. Le silence régnait entre les deux femmes, puis la femme aux yeux ardents brisa le silence:

-J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe. Dit-elle en cherchant des yeux un ennemi potentiel

-Oui, c'est possible… ajouta la jeune fille perdu dans ses pensées

-Dit moi Sakura, tu comptes faire la tête encore longtemps ?

-Oui.

-T'es pas drôle !

Cette réflexion sembla faire réagir Sakura qui se leva les mains sur les hanches

-Pas drôle ? Comment veut-tu que je sois drôle alors qu'on est chassés et traqué comme des bête, depuis des mois ?

-Je sais mais d'habitude tout est prétexte à rire avec toi !

-Oui et toi tout est prétexte à ne rien faire !

-Tel maître tel zanpakuto ! Répliqua la femme aux cheveux couleur nature.

-Tu es la déesse des 4 éléments et c'est la seule chose que tu trouves à dire !

-Je ne suis plus seulement la déesse des 4 éléments je suis aussi ton zanpakuto !

-Tu as raison j'avais oublié…Non mais ! Tu me prends pour une idiote !

-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu es en colère !

A ces mots la femme se leva et souleva la jeune fille afin de la prendre dans une étreinte.

-Arrête ! Laila ! Je ne peux plus respirer !

-Oups, désolé ! Dit Laila en desserrant légèrement sa prise sur sa maîtresse

Puis l'image se brouilla, les capitaines choqués regardait perplexe l'écran comme si ils attendaient une suite à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Seule le capitaine Yamamoto semblait avoir repris ses esprits mais tentait d'analyser toutes ses informations, en caressant sa longue barbe blanche en fixant un point dans le néant.

-Bien nous savons donc que cette pression spirituelle, provient de cette jeune fille, nous savons aussi qu'elle est traquée par un groupe d'hommes et que son zanpakuto est la déesse des 4 éléments fondamentaux. Résuma le commandant Yamamoto

-Nous savons aussi qui est la déesse des quatre éléments. Déclara Nemo

- Dites-m' en plus.

-On la connait sous cinq noms : Tout d'abord, Mizu, la déesse de l'eau. Kusaki, la déesse des plantes. Tsuku, la déesse du feu. Et enfin, Kamikaze, la déesse du vent. Mais dans l'antiquité la déesse des quatre éléments, était appelé Laila.

-Comment se fait-il que nous pouvons voir l'esprit de son zanpakuto ? S'enquit le capitaine Hitsugaya de la 10ème

-C'est en effet une bonne question, et bien la réponse la plus probable que j'ai à vous donner est le fait que son zanpakuto était avant de devenir son arme, une déesse que les humains pouvait voir alors qu'ils n'avait pas de pression spirituelle. Expliqua le capitaine de la 12ème

-Alors que fait-on ? On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi cette demoiselle est pourchassée par ses âmes ! S'exclama le capitaine Ichimaru capitaine de la 3ème.

-En effet nous ne connaissons pas l'objectif de ses âmes errantes. Ajoutât le capitaine de la 9ème division, Tosen.

-J'aimerais que deux capitaines se rendent sur le terrain. Ordonna Yamamoto

-Qui proposez-vous pour cette mission ? Demanda le capitaine Komamura de la 7ème.

-Je propose, le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro et le capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui. Déclara calmement le commandant de la 1ère.

-Bien Capitaine, mais qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire une fois que l'on établit le contact avec la bandes de mercenaires ? S'exclama Kyoraku avec entrain.

-Qui a dit que vous établiriez un contact avec les âmes errantes ? Demanda Kuchiki Byakuya capitaine de la 6ème.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki a raison vous devez établir un contact avec cette dénommée Sakura, et non avec ses poursuivants. Répliqua Unohana.

-A bon…Répondu déçu Kyoraku.

-Essayer de récolter le plus d'information que vous pourrez, et surtout ramenez la ici. La réunion est levée ! Ordonnas Yamamoto en frappant le sol avec son bâton.

Les capitaines se dispersèrent en rejoignant leur bureau seul le capitaine Hitsugaya et le capitaine Kyoraku restait en silence.

-Nous nous retrouvons à la porte Sud demain matin à l'aube. Déclara Hitsugaya

-Dit petit génie, tu n'es pas content de travailler avec moi !

-Pas vraiment.

Sur ces mots Hitsugaya disparut, laissant seul Kyoraku. Le matin suivant les deux capitaines se retrouvèrent à la porte Sud avant de se rendre à l'endroit où se trouvait Sakura. Cette dernière, c'était levé tôt et se dirigeait vers le Nord, elle devait absolument s'éloigner le plus possibles de ses chasseurs. Soudains elle perçut du bruit, elle continua à marcher plus vite cette fois ci, elle accélérait son rythme petit à petit jusqu'à se mettre à courir. Elle fut interceptée par un homme aux cheveux bruns long attaché en une queue de cheval basse, un chapeau de paille recouvrait sa tête et il portait une cape rose à fleur en dessous de laquelle il avait l'uniforme des Shinigamis. Sakura avait vu quelques shinigamis par le passé, mais elle ne connaissait rien d'eux. Elle dégaina son arme la pointant ver l'homme, qui en voyant son geste, leva les mains au ciel d'un air inoffensif.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal petite ! Dit-il en se défendant

-Désolé j'ai appris à ne faire confiance qu'à moi-même.

-D'accord, écoute nous voulons juste te parler.

-Ah oui, alors pourquoi ton ami ne se montre-t-il pas ? Dit-elle en pointant un doigt ver un arbre à proximité.

Un garçon de la même taille que Sakura sauta de l'arbre où il était perché. Il avait des cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux d'un bleu glacial, et un teint pâle ainsi qu'une tenue de shinigami.

-Bien alors, de quoi voudrait me parler deux shinigamis ?

-Des hommes qui sont après vous. Expliqua calmement Hitsugaya croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sakura les sondas, les regardant de la tête aux pieds. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de l'attaquer ou de la tuer, pensait-elle. La voyant se détendre Kyoraku sourit et la contempla : ses yeux couleur argent était animé par une lueur malicieuse, sa bouche fine et rose ne trahissais aucune émotion, elle a dû apprendre à ses dépens de ne jamais laisser transparaitre ses émotions pensa-t-il. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient aux rayons faibles du matin, ils semblaient doux et soyeux, son petit corps mince donnait une impression de faiblesse, trahit par sa pression spirituelle. Soudain son arme s'illumina d'une couleur blanche pour prendre la forme d'une femme.

-Non mais on dirait qu'il ne se gêne pas celui-là ! S'écria-t-elle

-Laila, ça suffit. Siffla la jeune fille

-Mais…

-Si nous pouvions marcher et parler, se serait l'idéal. La coupa Sakura en prenant les devants

-Bien, allons-y ! S'exclama Kyoraku

-Pourquoi ces hommes vous pourchassent-t-ils ? Demanda Hitsugaya

Sakura sembla se crisper l'espace d'un instant, mais ne laissa rien transparaitre. Le capitaine aux cheveux blanc remarqua ce malaise, et observa l'esprit du zanpakuto qui regardait sa maîtresse d'un air inquiet.

-Avant toutes choses j'aimerais connaître vos identités shinigamis. Trancha la jeune fille.

-Evidemment ! Je suis le capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui de la 8ème division et le petit là-bas c'est le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-Laisse ma taille tranquille Kyoraku ! Grogna le capitaine de la 10ème.

-Et vous êtes Sakura et vous vous êtes son zanpakuto. Continua Kyoraku en ignorant son coéquipier.

-Vous nous espionner ? S'enquit la déesse

-Pas vraiment, on va dire que nous sommes curieux de la pression spirituelle que votre maîtresse dégage.

-Et bien je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'aurez aucune information me concernant ou concernant ma pression spirituelle ! Eclata Sakura

-On peut vous aider et… Commença Hitsugaya

-Non ! Il est hors de question que je vous face confiance ! S'écria-t-elle avant de foncer tête baissé à travers la forêt.

-Sakura ! Attend !

A ces mots la déesse disparut sous les yeux des deux capitaines.

- Bon, ça ne va pas être aussi facile que ça de percer son secret à jour. Soupira Kyoraku

-Il aurait fallu s'y attendre, elle ne va pas dévoiler des informations au premier inconnu qu'elle va croiser. Répliqua Hitsugaya.

-En effet, alors on plus qu'à gagner sa confiance !

-Comme si c'était aussi simple. Soupira le petit capitaine

-Il faut juste passer du temps avec elle !

-Ou alors on peut l'emmener de force avec nous ! S'écria une autre personne

-Kempachi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien, moi aussi je suis curieux de cette jeune fille !

-Oui c'est vrai elle a l'air si faible et si inoffensive… Ajoutât Kyoraku

-Oui et en plus je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de partir moi aussi à sa recherche !

-Tu proposes donc qu'on la force à venir avec nous ? S'enquit Hitsugaya

-Oui, c'est plus rapide comme ça !

Soudain un cri se fit entendre un peu plus loin, ce qui fit sursauter les trois shinigamis.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Souffla Hitsugaya

-Pour l'instant on n'a qu'à se cacher on apprendra peut-être quelque chose d'important ! S'exclama Kempachi en sautant dans l'arbre le plus proche, suivit des deux autres capitaines.

Laila apparu avec sa maîtresse elle sentait bien la présence des trois capitaines, mais elle était bien trop occupée à couvrir Sakura.

-Ils arrivent… Souffla la blonde

-Oui…tu te sens prête ?

-Oui, prête ne t'inquiète pas ! On s'en ait toujours sortit…du moins jusqu'à maintenant !

-Très rassurant Sakura !

La jeune fille étouffa un rire.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'y est drôle ! S'énerva le zanpakuto

-Tu te plains que je ne rigole pas assez !

-Oui mais là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment !

-Elle a raison, tu sais. Susurra une voie.

Un homme grand et très musclé les observaient un sourire en coin, il avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux sombre, une cicatrice traversait sa joue droite, de son œil jusqu'à son cou.

-Jim quel plaisir de te revoir en vie et en si bonne santé !

-Arrête ton sarcasme Sakura ! Tu m'as bien eu la dernière fois quand tu es venu piquer dans nos provisions ! Répliqua Jim.

-Sans vouloir paraître rabat-joie, tu aurais dû surveiller vos provisions mieux que ça !

-Ferme là où je t'achève sur le champ !

-Fais-le ça m'évitera au moins un effort !

Jim serra les dents, il en avait assez entendu, il se prépara à l'attaquer, quand une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

-Laisse Jim. Ah, Sakura ma petite fille préférée !

La jeune fille grimaça, cet homme ne lui rappelait aucun bon souvenir. L'homme en question avait des cheveux roux foncé et son regard sombre ne rappelait que la mort à ceux qui le connaissaient. L'homme avança doucement vers la jeune fille comme on avancerait pour rassurer un petit animal terrifié.

- Eloigne-toi Phil ! Siffla Sakura

-Pourquoi ? Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Sourit-il en levant les bras devant lui.

-Oui c'est ce que vous dites tous au début ! Avant d'attaquer votre proie ! Lança la blonde.

-Sakura tu me connais mieux que ça !

-Justement !

-Quant à toi Laila. Déesse des quatre éléments !

- Laisse-la en dehors de ça ! Tu en avais après moi bien avant qu'elle devienne mon zanpakuto !

-Oui, c'est ce qui te rend si intéressante, si attirante, tu as un pouvoir que je veux !

-Et que tu n'auras jamais tant que je serais en vie !

-C'est embêtant tu vois, il faut que tu sois vivante pour que je te retire ton pouvoir ! Ensuite tu pourras mourir !

-Me retirer mon pouvoir ?

-Oui, on met en place une machine pour absorber ta pression spirituelle !

Sakura se mordit les lèvres, elles étaient prise au piège. Puis elle eut une idée, elle regarda Laila.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Laila, mais j'en ai assez de fuir. Soupira la jeune fille en baissant la tête, puis elle se dirigea vers le dénommé Phil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sakura revient ici ! Protesta Laila.

Soudain, des hommes tombèrent au sol, Kempachi et Kyoraku apparu devant Laila arme à la main, alors que Sakura avait disparue. En effet, Hitsugaya profitant de la diversion que lui offrait ses coéquipier, avait pris Sakura et c'était éloigner le plus vite possible. Mais ils ont été coupés dans leur course par Jim et Will, le petit capitaine posa Sakura au sol et se positionna devant elle pour la défendre. Will s'élança en premier, Hitsugaya l'intercepta et entama le combat. Jim lui rêvait de prendre sa revanche sur cette fille.

Enfin débarrassé de Will, le petit capitaine retourna à l'endroit où il avait laissé la jeune fille, il s'arrêta et regarda le combat qu'elle menait. Jim assaillait la jeune fille de coups de pieds, de coups de poings, mais elle les évita avec une facilité déconcertante les mains derrière le dos. Soudains Jim, pensant trouver une faille envoya un coup de pied qui aurait dû atteindre sa cible, mais Sakura avait habilement esquivé en atterrissant sur la jambe de Jim un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Allons, Jim ! C'est tous ce que tu as ?

-La ferme !

Sakura, entoura ses mains de flammes avant que Jim ne puisse réagir elle se tenait déjà en équilibre sur ses mains appuyés sur les épaules de Jim qui commençait à bruler. Elle balança son pied droit dans le ventre de Jim, qui se retrouva propulsé contre un arbre, où il perdit connaissance.

-Bien joué. Admis Hitsugaya

-Merci, il faut dire que vous vous débrouiller pas mal non plus.

-D'où viennent ses flammes ?

-Longue histoire, que vous n'avez pas à connaitre.

Sakura tournas les talons, mais Laila se précipita sur la jeune fille pour la serrer très fort contre elle.

-Sakura ! J'ai eu si peur !

-Laila ! Arrête tu m'étouffe !

-Vous devriez venir à la Soul Society. S'enquit Kyoraku

Laila relâchait Sakura et regarda le shinigami avec intérêt, alors que la jeune fille dévisageait les trois capitaines en cherchant celui qui serait le plus à même de la protéger.

-Qu'est-ce qui me garantit ma sécurité ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

-On te prendra en charge toi et ton zanpakuto, tu seras sous notre responsabilité. Répondit Hitsugaya.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, mais je ne veux pas vous faire confiance pour trois raisons : Premièrement, le grand avec la cicatrice, là il me fait peur, toi avec le manteau rose tu as l'air d'être un pervers et toi je n'ai aucune raison de te détester à part peut-être le fait que tu ne sais pas t'amuser ! Deuxièmement, la seule chose qui vous intéresse vraiment, c'est mes pouvoirs. Troisièmement, je ne veux pas impliquer plus de personnes dans mes problèmes.

- Ecoute-moi petite, je n'ai aucune raison de m'intéresser à toi, sauf peut-être à cause de tes pouvoirs, c'est vrai. Alors tu vas gentiment venir avec nous, avant que je t'assomme. S'exclama Kempachi.

-Pardon ? Vous me menacer ? Donc je fais bien de ne pas vous faire confiance ! S'enquit Sakura un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

-J'en ai assez entendu !

-Kempachi ! Arrête ! Hurla Hitsugaya

-Petit génie ? S'exclama Kyoraku surprit.

-Tous les deux vous êtes pénibles ! Sakura, je peux te parler en privé ?

-Oui. Acquiesça Sakura en rejoignant le petit capitaine.

-Seule. Précisa Hitsugaya pour Laila qui voulait venir avec sa propriétaire.

Les deux s'éloignais le plus possible, Hitsugaya s'arrêta et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux.

-La vrai raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas venir avec nous est parce que tu ne veux blesser personnes, mais au fond tu veux que quelqu'un viennes t'aider. Je me trompe ?

Sakura, plongea son regard dans les yeux gelés du garçon, il le savait, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus fuir. La jeune fille baissait le regard, il est vrai que partout où elle irait, Phil serait la retrouver, il serait comment la faire revenir vers lui. Sakura n'avait personne qui l'attendait, personne à qui elle tient plus que tout, à part Laila qui est sa seule famille. Mais il était hors de question de donner raison à ce shinigami, non, elle avait trop de fierté.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Pourquoi tu mens, tu sais que j'ai raison mais tu as trop de fierté pour l'avouer.

Sakura le regardait en choc, comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi elle pensait ? Elle sentait les larmes coulés sur ses joues, elle ne voulait pas paraître faible et pourtant elle pleurait devant lui, un shinigami. La jeune fille tourna le dos au jeune homme et essuyas ses larmes mais elles ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler.

-Tu te sens seule non ? Tu dois te sentir terriblement seule, pourchasser jour et nuit, torturer.

-Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Je t'en prie tais-toi !

La jeune fille s'écroula à genou et pleurais, Hitsugaya s'approcha d'elle, il se pencha pour la relever et l'attira contre lui en la maintenant par un bras autour de la taille et en frottant doucement son dos de l'autre. Sakura s'accrochait au shinigami comme si sa vie en dépendait, le froid que dégageait le garçon la réconfortais et lui donnait une sensation de sécurité. Après un moment la jeune fille se calma et s'éloignait doucement d'Hitsugaya,

-Merci. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Laissez-nous portez avec toi ta souffrance.

-Très bien.

Hitsugaya lui sourit, il allait avoir beaucoup de problèmes avec cette fille. Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait encore il ne s'en souciait pas.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît!**

**Pour l'instant il y auras deux autre ou peut-être trois autre chapitre shors histoire de Bleach pour situer les évènements.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sakura observait la salle où elle se trouvait, d'après le capitaine Kyoraku ceci était la salle de réunion des capitaines des treize divisions. Un homme âgée était assis en face d'elle, tandis qu'elle était entouré de deux rangés de capitaine qui la dévisageait et l'observait d'haut en bas.

-Je suis le capitaine Yamamoto, capitaine de la 1ère division. Quel est votre nom ?

-Je suis Milasori Sakura, et voici mon zanpakuto Laila. Se présenta la jeune fille.

-J'aimerais vous faire une offre, qui vient directement du central.

-Du central ? Interrogea Laila

-Le central 46 est l'institution qui représente le pouvoir judiciaire du Seireitei. Elle est constituée de 46 membres provenant à la fois du monde des shinigamis et à la fois du monde des humains. La chambre des 46 vote plusieurs lois et décrets. Expliqua le capitaine Byakuya.

Sakura l'observait, il avait de long cheveux de jais, des yeux sombre, il avait l'air strict, et un peu bourge.

-Le central, vous propose, Milasori Sakura, en échange de votre sécurité, de devenir capitaine.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans toute la salle.

-Je pense qu'avec un peu d'entrainement, vous ferez un très bon capitaine.

-Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas capitaine Yamamoto, toutes les places de capitaines des treize divisions sont prises. Déclarai le capitaine Kyoraku.

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que le central vient de créer une nouvelle division. Milasori Sakura, vous ne pouvez qu'acceptez. Maintenant vous êtes la capitaine de la quatorzième division qui sera jumelé avec la dixième division.

-Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de contester vos ordres, ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, mais je ne pense pas être à la hauteur de ce que vous me demandez. Expliquait la jeune fille.

-Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûr, le conseil est lever.

Tous les capitaines excepté Byakuya, sont venus à la rencontre de la blonde. Un homme à la peau sombre, s'avança il avait des lunettes de noires des cheveux bruns foncés, il avait l'air d'être un homme calme et sérieux, il inspirait du respect à la jeune fille.

-Enchanté, Capitaine Milasori je suis le capitaine Tosen Kaname et je suis chargé de la 9ème division.

Un autre homme, s'avança beaucoup plus grand et imposant, il portait une sorte de masque sur la tête ce qui ne permettait pas à Sakura de l'identifier. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait dire, était qu'il dégageait une force bestiale.

-Je me prénomme Komamura Saijin et je suis capitaine de la septième division.

Cette fois-ci c'est une femme qui s'avança, elle était grande fine, des cheveux sombre court et deux mèches longues de ses cheveux était enroulé dans un tissus blanc.

-Je suis la capitaine de la deuxième division, Soifon de mon nom.

Un autre approchait de la blonde, il avait l'air d'être le plus bizarre. Il ressemble un peu à un pantin blanc au visage maquillé de noir, aux cheveux bleu vif et aux yeux jaunes.

-Kurotsuchi Mayuri, enchanté, capitaine de la douzième division. J'aimerais bien faire quelques expériences avec vous.

-Kurotsuchi. L'avertit Hitsugaya d'un regard noir.

-Vous serez toujours la bienvenue dans mon laboratoire. Finit le capitaine de la douzième en ignorant complètement le petit capitaine.

Une autre femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, écarta Kurotsuchi du chemin.

-Enchanté, je suis la capitaine de la 4ème division, Unohana Retsu.

-La voilà ! S'écrias une voix.

Un homme grand, mince, aux cheveux argent, les yeux fermés et un large sourire sur son visage se faufila vers la jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui ne plaisait pas à Sakura. Il avait une aura peu rassurante, comme celle de Phil.

-Enchanté Milasori Sakura. Je peux t'appeler Sakura ?

-Euh, oui.

-Bien, je suis Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la troisième division. Si tu as le moindre doute ou soucis n'hésite pas à venir me voir, ma porte seras toujours grande ouverte pour toi.

-Euh, merci.

Puis un homme aux cheveux mi- long blanc, au teint très pâle, s'avança à la rencontre de l'adolescente.

-Bonjour je suis Ukitake Jushiro, capitaine de la treizième division. L'homme qui est partie tout à l'heure, c'est Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième, il peut apparaître comme une personne froide et distante mais, je pense qu'au fond il n'est pas si froid qu'il en a l'air.

Une dernière personne s'avança, cheveux bruns en bataille, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Il portait des lunettes et semblait à première vue d'une personne douce, mais la jeune fille sentait au fond de lui une pointe de haine et de méchanceté.

-Capitaine de la cinquième division je me prénomme Aizen Sosuke. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit faites-moi signe.

-Merci.

Tous les capitaines une fois présenté à la jeune fille s'en retournèrent à leurs divisions respectives. Il ne restait plus que Sakura et Hitsugaya.

-Suis-moi.

-Où ?

-Je vais t'expliquer les différentes fonctions de toutes les divisions.

-Très bien, je t'écoute.

Tout en marchant Hitsugaya expliquait de façon claire et simple les fonctions du Gotei 13.

-La treizième division a pour rôle de surveiller le monde humain. Il n'y a pas de lieutenant dans cette division mais deux troisièmes sièges : Kotetsu Kiyone et Kotsubaki Sentaro. La douzième, développe de nouvelles technologies et outils spirituels. Le lieutenant se prénomme Kurotsuchi Nemu.

-Kurotsuchi, comme son capitaine ? Ils ont un lien de parentés ? Demanda Sakura.

-Non, elle est une création de Mayuri.

-Oh, je vois… et les autres divisions ?

-La onzième, regroupe les meilleurs combattants du Sereitei, ils sont spécialisés dans le maniement d'épée. Le vice capitaine est Kusajishi Yachiru. Ma division qui travaillera donc maintenant avec la tiennes est spécialisé dans l'organisation militaire et nous sommes responsable tactique et stratégique du Sereitei. La neuvième, a pour mission de protéger le Sereitei, mais elle supervise aussi les arts et la culture, donc elle est en charge du journal.

-Il y a donc un journal ici.

-Oui, mais très peu intéressant. Mais bon, maintenant la huitième, ils ne font pas grand-chose à part donner des renseignements.

-C'est la division de Kyoraku, je me trompe ?

-Non, c'est bien lui, sa lieutenante se nomme Ise Nanao. Tu n'as pas beaucoup de chose à savoir sur la septième, le lieutenant s'appelle Iba Tetsuzaemon. La sixième, a pour lieutenant Abarai Renji, leur division est spécialisée dans les enquêtes. La cinquième division, n'a pas de spécialité, le vice-capitaine est la lieutenante Hinamori Momo. La quatrième a pour lieutenante Kotetsu Isane, spécialité, les soins. La troisième est chargée, de tous les Nécromanciens qui ouvrent les portails vers d'autres mondes, et libère tous ce qui est formulé par les sorts de Kido. Le lieutenant se nomme Kira Izuru. La deuxième s'occupe des services d'espionnages, Le lieutenant Omaeda Marechiyo. Et enfin, la première, le lieutenant s'appelle Nanao, la division sont les gardiens du Sereitei, ils possèdent aussi le pouvoir exécutif pour donner des ordres. Finit d'expliquer Hitsugaya.

-Quel est ce batiment ? Demanda Sakura curieuse.

-Les bâtiments de la dixième et de la quatorzième division.

-Pourquoi il y a une jonquille?

-C'est l'insigne de ma division.

-Vraiment ? Dit tu sais ce que veux dire la Jonquille ?

-Non, je dois avouer que je l'ignore.

-Elle signifie le désir et la langueur amoureuse.

Hitsugaya la regardait, il captait une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix de la jeune fille.

-Y a-t- il un problème Sakura ?

-Non, tous va bien ! On y va ?

-Euh, oui tes appartements se trouvent à côté des miens.

-Hitsugaya ?

-Oui ?

-Comment savez-vous que mes appartements sont ici ? Je veux dire c'est une nouvelle récente la création d'une nouvelle division.

-Oh ! Ça j'ai juste discuté avec le commandant Yamamoto.

-C'est donc pour ça.

-Mais dit moi où est Laila ?

-Elle est partit accomplir ses devoirs de déesse.

-Tu ne te sens pas trop seule quand elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si bien sûr, mais je ne peux pas lui demander de délaissé ses devoirs pour moi, se serait égoïste. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Sakura se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle s'arrêta et regarda en arrière.

-Hitsugaya ? Merci pour tous.

-Ce n'est rien, et s'il te plaît, appel moi Toshiro.

-Bien, bonne nuit Toshiro. Sakura lui sourit tendrement.

-Bonne nuit Sakura. Sourit Hitsugaya en retour.

Quelque chose chez cette jeune fille, faisait qu'il était heureux quand il la voyait. Le capitaine sourit bêtement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Se demanda-t-il.

-_Peut-être l'amour? _Proposas une voix dans son esprit.

-Hyorinmaru?

-_Le capitaine Ukitake, sera surement le plus a même de vous renseigner à ce sujet. Du moins il fait preuve d'une très grande sagesse._

-Oui tu as surement raison.

-Capitaine! S'écrias une voix féminine enjoué.

-Te voilà toi! Tu as finit la paperasse?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

-Matsumoto!

La vice-capitaine de la dixième division, Matsumoto Rangiku avait déjà disparue.

-Mais qui m'a ramené une lieutenante aussi incompétente? S'énerva Hitsugaya tandis qu'il retourna à ses appartements.

Le lendemain, le petit capitaine se décida à rendre visite au capitaine Ukitake.

-Entrez. Ordonnas une voix faible.

-Capitaine Ukitake? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère?

-Hitsugaya! Non pas du tout entrez.

Le capitaine de la 10ème, prit un siège face à celui d'Ukitake.

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile? Demanda Ukitake.

-J'aimerais vous posez une question sur quelque chose de personnel.

-Je suis honoré que vous me choisissez comme confident.

-Je pense que vous êtes le capitaine le mieux placé.

-Merci, alors. J'écoute.

-C'est à propos des sentiments amoureux.

-Ah! Un sujet passionnant! Je suppose que vous voulez parler de la nouvelle capitaine?

-Comment? Demandais Hitsugaya surpris

-Votre regard. Répondit simplement Ukitake en prenant une gorgé de son thé.

-Mon regard?

-Oui, vous avez le regard d'un homme amoureux, vous regarder le capitaine Milasori avec tellement de tendresse et de bienveillance.

-Vraiment? Je veux dire, c'est si évident que ça?

-Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas Kyoraku qui va découvrir votre secret. Bon quel est dons la question que vous vouliez me posez?

-Es-ce qu'il est normal qu'il m'est complètement égal des problèmes qu'elle pourrait me causer, alors que je déteste les aimants à ennuis?

-Capitaine Hitsugaya?

-Oui?

-Je me dois de vous félicité.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes amoureux, vous venez de découvrir votre premier grand amour! S'exclama Ukitake en souriant chaleureusement.

-Donc je suis amoureux d'elle, alors que je ne la connais pas?

-Vous la connaissez beaucoup plus que vous ne le croyez.

Hitsugaya se levait et remercia le capitaine Ukitake, maintenant il y voyait un peu plus claire dans ses sentiments. Aujourd'hui, Sakura devait faire connaissance avec son nouveau vice-capitaine, qui se nomme: Lisane Kyohei. Un homme qui était sortit de l'école des shinigamis en seulement deux ans avec un mention bien aux épreuves. Hitsugaya devait rencontrer l'homme dans son bureau avec Sakura, il entra donc dans son bureau. Matsumoto faisait avec une lenteur comparable à celle d'un escargot la paperasse, le petit capitaine leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Un instant plus tard on frappait à la porte. Un homme grand aux cheveux violet et aux yeux pourpres entra dans la pièce.

-Je suis Lisane Kyohei.

-Enchanté lieutenant Lisane, prenez un siège. Sakura ne devrais pas tarder.

-Sakura? Vous voulez dire le capitaine Milasori?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Vous la tutoyer?

-Euh, non c'est que... Commençait à rougir le petit capitaine sous les yeux suspicieux de Matsumoto et Lisane.

A ce moment précis on frappait à la porte.

-Excusez-moi je suis en retard. S'excusa Sakura en s'inclinant.

Hitsugaya remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme des shinigamis, elle portait les mêmes vêtements que lors de leur première rencontre.

-Capitaine Milasori, je suis votre nouveau lieutenant: Lisane Kyohei.

-Bien, je suis Milasori Sakura.

-Capitaine Milasori! Oh! Alors c'est vous? Vous êtes aussi belle que l'on raconte alors! S'exclama Matsumoto en attrapant la petite capitaine dans une étreinte.

Sakura eu juste le temps de détailler la lieutenante, de longs et ondulés cheveux roux, des yeux bleus clairs et un grain de beauté à droite en-dessous des lèvres

-Matsumoto! Avertit Hitsugaya en regardant sévèrement sa vice-capitaine.

La femme lâcha la capitaine. Lisane s'approcha de sa nouvelle capitaine.

-Capitaine, vous ne portez pas l'uniforme? Demanda Lisane.

-Et bien non.

-Voici. Allez vous changez. Dit-il en lui tendant l'uniforme.

Sakura revenu un peu plus tard avec l'uniforme des shinigamis, Son uniforme consiste d'un kimono noir court avec une ceinture blanche en tissus à sa taille. Les manches de son kimono ne sont pas aussi larges que ceux portés par la plupart des Shinigamis et les parties supérieures des manches sont gonflées.

-Mais! Capitaine! S'exclama Lisane.

-Quoi?

-Vous ne pouvez pas raccourcir votre uniforme ainsi! On dirait celui de Nemu!

-Eh, bien au moins de cette façon, mes gestes seront facilités! Rétorqua Sakura.

-Bien, si vous le souhaitez mais vous devez porter, au-dessus un Haori. Soupiras Lisane.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Un Haori est le manteau blanc que portent les capitaines. Sur chaque haori se trouve le numéro de la division que le capitaine a sous son commandement. Expliquait Hitsugaya en essayant de ne pas rougir en regardant les jambes de Sakura.

-Je vois.

Sur ce, elle enfila l'haori sorte de grande veste blanche sans manche, qui semblait deux fois trop grande pour la jeune fille, il trainait de quelques centimètres sur le plancher.

-Il est un peu grand non?

-C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas encore habitué. Et si il vous gène vraiment vous pourrez l'enlever.

-Je ne peux pas le raccourcir?

-Comme votre uniforme?

-Oui.

-Hors de question. Tranchas le vice-capitaine Lisane.

-Je sens que l'on ne va pas s'entendre, surtout si vous essayez de me contraindre.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai horreur des contraintes! Rétorquais Sakura.

-Je vois, mais je ne vous laisserais pas de liberté, alors dite adieux à votre libre arbitre. Répliqua Lisane.

-Je peux t'appeler Kyohei? Demanda soudainement Sakura.

-Euh oui.

-Bien, une chose de régler! Bonne journée.

A ces mots la jeune fille avait disparue de la salle.

-Elle maîtrise déjà le shunpo? Demanda Lisane au petit capitaine.

-Eh, bien il semblerait que oui.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

-Bonne chance Lisane! S'exclama Matsumoto, avant de disparaître à son tour.

-Matsumoto! Hurla le petit capitaine.

-Oh, je vois que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas non plus. Remarqua Lisane en admirant les piles de papiers qu'avait laissés la vice-capitaine derrière elle.

-Oui, en effet.

Sur ce ils se séparèrent, pour retrouver pour l'un sa capitaine et l'autre sa lieutenante.

Lisane après avoir cherché à plusieurs endroits s'arrêta dans une taverne, où il trouva à moitié ivre la vice-capitaine, Matsumoto.

-Déjà à l'alcool? S'enquit Kyohei en s'asseyant à côté de la lieutenante.

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour boire! Répliquais Matsumoto en agitant sa bouteille de saké.

-Et ton travail?

-Quel travail? Je n'ai pas de travail! S'écriais la shinigami.

-Je vois, tu sais on va devoir travailler ensemble.

-Et alors?

-Tu va devoir faire un effort si tu ne veux pas que je te colle sur ta chaise pour que tu fasses la paperasse. La menaçait Lisane.

-T'es pas un rigolo toi! S'exclamais Matsumoto en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

Lisane soupirais ça allait être une longue journée. Pendant ce temps Toshiro cherchait sa lieutenante un peu plus loin, il monta sur un toit pour voir une vue d'ensemble. Il soupira, et partit à son bureau comme d'habitude. Non loin Sakura se promenait dans les rues déserte, mais à ne pas faire attention elle percutas une personne, et se retrouvas à terre.

-Je suis désolé, vous allez bien? S'enquit une voix.

Sakura leva les yeux une fille qui semblait de sa taille lui tendait la main, elle portais l'uniforme des shinigamis, la capitaine la détaillas, Elle a la peau pâle et les cheveux sombres dont une mèche qui lui tombe entre ses deux yeux pourpres.

-Désolé, vous êtes? Lui demandas Sakura en se relevant avec l'aide de la shinigami.

-Rukia Kuchiki, je suis de la treizième division.

-La division de Ukitake?

-Oui, et vous...

-Je suis Sakura Milasori, nouvellement capitaine de la quatorzième division.

-C'est donc vous, je m'excuse capitaine.

-Ce n'est rien, tu peux m'appeler Sakura.

-Dans ce cas appelez moi Rukia. Lui sourit la shinigami.

-J'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre, soyons amis! S'écriais Sakura en lui tendant une main.

Rukia n'hésitas pas et serras la main de la capitaine.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Capitaine Milasori j'ai du travail, mais j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance!

Sakura se mit à rire en regardant sa nouvelle amie partir, et se dirigeas à son tour au bureau de Toshiro.

-Sakura! Appelait une voix.

La déesse des quatre éléments apparue devant la nouvelle capitaine.

-Laila! Tu tombe bien! Tu vas faire connaissance avec mon lieutenant: Lisane Kyohei, qui doit m'attendre de pieds ferme.


End file.
